


Human Again

by ShadowoftheLamp



Series: Blank Space AU [1]
Category: Jack Blank Adventures - Matt Myklusch
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This would take some getting used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Again

**Author's Note:**

> For clarification, this is an AU where Revile survived the final fight, and renamed himself Blank.

It had been two weeks since the Magnus had been killed. The ceremony in remembrance had been held, and although he was being honored as much as Jack was, he stayed to the back, or behind him. He didn’t want people suddenly changing their tunes. He could probably find a connection to someone he killed with most of them, after all 

Allegra said she didn’t blame him for his trust issues, and asked if he wanted to talk. He'd declined. 

“Are you ready?” Stendeval smiled warmly, holding up his hands. Blank shifted, metal feet grinding against the street outside of his (and Jack’s, and Roka’s) home in Cognito. 

“I won’t know until you do it, so why not?” He’d had his mask off for most of the time since the final battle, but the sensation of wind against his hair was still foreign to him.

“Don’t worry. It feels weird, but it doesn’t hurt. Kind of like being in the middle of a windstorm,” Jack said, patting his arm. Blank got the feeling he’d would have been patting his shoulder, but at the moment, he was quite a bit taller than Jack.  


He closed his eyes, and felt a sudden struggle from Khalix. He’d been trying to break free since they’d been allowed to reassemble, but Blank wasn’t about to let him ruin everything. Not again. 

Jack was right- it felt like being in the middle of a windstorm, pure energy surging around him, through him, probing for a weakness. His core didn’t go easily, but eventually, it slid out of his chest as if through water and snapped in half, then into splinters that blew away in the energy storm. The heaviness in his limbs, the slow pulse of oil and shifting of metal, slowly melted into what felt like nothing. 

He opened his eyes, and for once, colors weren’t sharpened too much. Everything looked muted, yet perfect.

He immediately fell over, right into Allegra’s arms as she reached out to catch him.

“Woah.”

“You okay?” Jack asked, holding out a hand. He grabbed it, and Jack tugged him up, throwing his arm over Blank’s shoulder tightly. He managed to stay up, but his legs were still shaky, and Jack gripped his shirt to help.

His shirt. He was still wearing the Rüstov uniform he’d been given back when he’d been first fully controlled. Without a word, Jack let go of him, slipped off his hoodie, and held it out.

“No. There’s something…” He wanted Khalix out. Jack could do that. He wasn’t sure if he could, but he didn’t care to take time to find out. Jack knew how, and that was all that mattered. He pointed at his eye with the Rüstov mark on it, and Jack nodded.

“You sure?”

“Positive. You made a deal for his life. I didn’t.” 

It hurt more than being changed back did, which he thought was odd. Maybe it was because Khalix tried to fight. He clenched his fists and tried not to gasp as a spasm ran through his body, nerves lighting on fire for a brief moment before he was the only one in his body for the first time in years.

Once the parasite was out, all it took was a twitch of his fingers and the monster that had controlled him was nothing but dust.  
It felt good. Very good.

“How do you feel?” Allegra asked. He grabbed the hoodie Jack was still holding out and tugged it on. It was soft and well-worn. He loved it immediately. 

“Good.” Not great. Not human, not yet.

But good.


End file.
